


I'll Rule The World

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stanley Cup Finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Patrick's day after the Cup win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Rule The World

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Rule the World by Walk Off The Earth

Three cups. They’ve won three Stanley Cups together now.

6 years three cups.

Dynasty.

He and Johnny go home after the locker room party. He may be excited and thrilled and extremely proud of his team but he’s also sore and tired and has had enough partying for once. He knows the drill, get shit faced and make fools out of themselves. For the third time though doesn’t feel like the appropriate celebration.

Most of the guys on the team have girlfriends or wives with children or new babies to go home to. Patrick has, well he has Johnny.

They get through the front door and Johnny looks about seconds from falling face first into a pillow. Patrick grabs the bag Johnny’s got slung around his shoulder and throws it aside in the front entrance, hushing his protests with a finger to his lips.

“Will deal with that in the morning. Come on you look tired.”

“I feel tired.” Johnny sighs heading straight for the bedroom. Patrick follows right behind, smiling at how domesticated their lives are becoming.

8 years, from friends to lovers, from staring at John while he was sleeping across the hotel room to sharing the same bed every night entwined together. 3 Stanley Cups with the love of his life and their only in their late twenties. What a freaking life.

Once there both stripped down to their boxers Johnny crawls under the covers and lifts the side up so Pat can crawl in as well. He slides under and right into Johnny’s side resting his head on his bicep.

“Good?” Johnny asks. He always does, checking if Pat’s comfortable, if he needs the heat turned up or down, if he needs anything really.

It’s been a hell of a year and a hell of a season, a shattered collarbone to making a remarkable recovery to a Stanley Cup once again. He can’t even describe how good he is right now.

“Perfect.” He mumbles into Johnny’s side, seeing Johnny smile back at him as he goes to shut off the bedside lamp.

“I love you.” Patrick says in the darkness of the bedroom.

“I love you too.” Johnny says back, squeezing Patrick in his arms before placing a kiss on his forehead before both drift off to dream land, filled with Stanley Cup’s and many more years of dynasty hockey with the Chicago Blackhawks.

In the morning he wakes up to find the other side of the bed empty, which isn’t the most shocking. Johnny probably woke up because neither of them bothered to close the blinds when they came home; too exhausted from the game to care. He sits up himself, rubs his eyes a bit before he decides to go find his boyfriend and some coffee.

He finds Johnny in the kitchen drinking coffee, a mug sitting in front of him as well for Patrick. He’s reading the paper sitting at the kitchen table and humming quietly and happily to their favorite tune, Chelsea Dragger.

“Hey sleepy head.” He says once he sees Patrick standing over him grabbing his mug and gulping as much as possible without burning his throat.

“Sleepy head? It’s 9:30 in the morning.” Patrick grunts back at him, taking a seat to Johnny’s left at the table.

Johnny just laughs and goes back to his paper and after a moment Patrick get’s back up to find something to eat. He settles on a bagel, smoothers it in cream cheese and then gulps it down at the table while he watches Johnny finish the last of the paper. Patrick’s just about to ask for the sports section when Johnny finishes with it but Johnny get’s up instead.

“Where you going?”

Johnny doesn’t answer however. Instead he gets down on one knee and takes Pat’s hand in his own.

“Patrick, we’ve been together now for 6 years now, had some amazing memories together, hockey and not hockey related. I’ve loved every minute of it. And yes there have been some hard times, like when you left to go play hockey in Biel while I was stuck here but we’ve gotten through so much together and I don’t think I could ever love another person as much as I love you. I want to win another hundred cups with you and spend the rest of our careers, ours lives together. Patrick Timothy Kane, will you marry me?”

Patrick’s speechless. He’s totally being one of those cliché women and covering his mouth with his hands while the tears are welling up in his eyes.

“Patrick?” Johnny says uncertain after Patrick’s taken awhile not to answer.

“Yes Johnny, Yes I’ll marry you.” He says leaning down to where Johnny’s on one knee in front of him and kissing him, tongue and all.

They kiss for awhile before Johnny lifts him up into his arms and starts heading them back towards the bedroom. He plants Pat down on the bed and while he’s lifting his shirt over his head Pat realizes something.

“Where’s my ring?”

“Your ring?”

“My engagement ring jackass. Did you not even get me one?”

“I didn’t plan this Pat. I wasn’t going to purpose until last night when we won I thought ‘God I never want to spend another day without this idiot’ and then thought ‘Well I don’t have to do I?’ and then planned my speech this morning when I woke up early okay. I’ll get you your ring don’t worry babe.”

Patrick grins helplessly. God he’s so overly in love with this idiot it’s crazy.

“Okay.” He says before pulling John back down to kiss him senseless some more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing something really really long right now when it's done I'm finishing the Richards & Carter fic and then if anyone has suggestions for anything else they'd like done let me know in the comments!


End file.
